The instant invention relates to a winding device for winding yarn on spinning and winding machines.
When yarn is wound up on formers held by bobbin arms, oscillations transversely to the bobbin's axis of rotation occur, especially at high delivery speeds and high rotational speed of the bobbins. These oscillations cause the bobbin to run erratically, resulting in irregularities in bobbin build-up which are detrimental to further winding and to further processing of the yarn on the bobbin.
DE-OS 34 33 082 discloses a device for the reception of yarn bodies which is equipped with oscillation dampers to dampen oscillations of the yarn bobbin during winding. Each of these dampers consists of a friction block which dampens oscillations of the cradle arm through friction applied to the support arm. This has the disadvantage that additional means are needed, laterally, next to the bobbin arms of the winding device, against which the friction elements can attack. This involves great space requirements and construction effort for the winding device. A further disadvantage is the fact that damping is effected in both directions of the oscillation. This leads to the danger that bobbins, especially light ones, may be lifted off their drive rollers.
DE-OS 30 05 327 features a damper functioning hydraulically which is attached on one side to the bobbin arm end, away from the bobbin, and on the other side to the spinning machine. Oscillating movements of the bobbin are to be dampened by it. With this arrangement, only slight path changes of the oscillating bobbin arm are available for transmission to the damper. It is, thus, not possible to dampen the oscillations effectively, especially when high rotational speeds of the bobbin are involved. Placing the dampers near the bobbin would result in greater oscillation paths, but this would involve a great construction effort and great space requirements for the individual winding stations.